paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
PB-950 Patrol Boat X-3
Background The PB-950 Patrol Boat X-3 is based off of the PB-950 Patrol Boat and shares the same fate as both the BTL-S8 K-Wing Assault Starfighter and the Delta-class JV-7 Escort Shuttle in the Dixon-William Files, among other craft. The X-3 is the 28th model in the long-running 300 year PB-950 Patrol Boat line and is considered the last of the iconic PB-950 Patrol Boats. As such, PB-950 Patrol Boats make up the sole patrol boat fleet of the Kingdom's Navy. Their durable design, redundant systems, and the new heavier weaponry and new double hull for the X-3 makes the PB-950 Patrol Boat a force to be reckon with against pirates & smugglers and smaller military threats. History Without it ever going into production with the Corellian Engineering Corporation, the Kingdom's Navy is the only organization in both Companion Cresh and the Outside Galaxy to operate the PB-950 Patrol Boat. Introduced by Jod Defense Engineering Shipwrights in 300 BBY, the trusty PB-950 Patrol Boat has seen upgraded models all the way up to PB-950 Patrol Boat X-3, which was introduced in 5 BBY as the 28th model and is considered the last of the PB-950 Patrol Boat line. Today, only models V-1, W-1, W-2, X-1, X-2, and X-3 are still in use, with models V'', ''W-1, and'' W-2'' being retired by 0 BBY after 40, 37, & 35 years of service respectfully. The W-1 & W-2 were each introduced in 39 BBY & 37 BBY, while the X-1 was introduced in 27 BBY, with the X-2 in 17 BBY. The X-3 is also the heaviest armed of not only the X''-series, but also the entire line, and the X-3 continues the ''X-series' features of the longest running times, with extended fuel tanks, reworked engines to save fuel and maximum output, and extended food stores to allow PB-950 X-1, X-2, & X-3 crews to be on long distance patrols for up to 1 year. The X-3 showcases the longest endurance of the X''-series for long distance patrols, being able to extend a year patrol by an additional 4 months with 2 newly installed Patterson Works PB-X Patrol Mark 2 Engines. The X-3 is expected to have a service life of 40 years, replacing the X-1 & X-2 completely by 15 ABY & extending service of itself to 35 ABY with necessary upgrades as needed. There are no plans to supplement or replace the PB-950 Patrol Boat X-3 before 25 ABY and production will continue until 20 ABY. Interior Design & Crew Sharing basically the same deck plan as the original PB-950 Patrol Boats, the "Falconi's Cabin" & "Grasheel's Cabin" of the X-3 are replaced with a gym & 3-prisoner naval brig respectfully (this setup has remained the same since the ''T-1, T-2, U-1, V-1, W-1,'' W-2 ''models). A droid recharge/stand-by station is located in the "Port Cargo Bay". The crew has remained the same since the X-1 model: 2 pilots, 1 communications officer, 1 sensors officer, 1 mechanic, and 2 gunners. Out of the crew of 7, the cockpit has enough room for 4 personnel; the crew is supplemented---as of the X-1 model---by a 2-1B surgical droid and a LE-series Repair Droid (for maintenance & repairs). Two additional EG-6 Power Droids are available as well. Structural & System Design The X-3's structural was a complete redesign from all previous models, including the X-1 & X-2. First and foremost, the X-3's paint scheme is unique to only itself and is gray with black stripes, designed in a way of ship camouflage. The interior structural skeleton was wrapped in durasteel, as well as the cockpit, quad laser turrets, and control deck were all encased in a hardened interior shell of durasteel for extra protection (adding 25 RU). The hull is a double hulled alusteel (first interior hull; 100 RU) with a Ferro-magnesium second exterior hull reinforced with alusteel & coated in air-foam/silicate ceramic (100 RU). Together, the hull rates to 200 RU & 225 RU in hardened areas. The systems of the X-3 maintained the highest and best-to-date sensor & communication package available in the Kingdom's Navy. Comms were equipped with long range capabilities, as well as communications jamming capabilities; sensors featured extremely long range and great depth & sensitively, as well as short range sensor jamming capabilities. The X-3 featured multiple redundant systems, including such redundancy in deflector shields (200 SBD), power supply, and life support. Weapon Design The X-3 models kept with the original X-series model of having two fire-linked ion cannons to bow, a single aft facing dorsal quad laser cannon, while replacing the missile turret with another ventral (360 degree rotation) quad laser cannon. Finally, unique to only the X-3, was the addition of 2 power harpoons to either side of the main loading ramp (access to the harpoons were by the maintenance bay) to latch onto vessels for boarding or rescue operations. Also unique to the X-3 model was Chaff, Flares, and 2 Copycat Pods.Category:Kingdom of Jod